SCP-135
SCP-135 was a human female who promoted cancerous rapid cell growth in all organic matter within a 2.25 meter radius of her body. She was originally discovered in the ███████ Mountains, where she fell and crushed a hiker while completely encased within a mass of organic growth that also contained the skeleton of her mother. After SCP-135 was recovered by the Foundation, unsuccessful attempts were made to destroy her until a member of the O5 Council ordered that she be kept alive for use in growing bacteria cultures. To this end, she is stored in a partitioned chamber attached to five harvesting vats. No staff are permitted to approach SCP-135 or try and communicate her, and weekly cleaning of the excessive growth around her is done on a weekly basis by remotely-controlled robots. Description SCP-135 is an anomalous human female between the ages of █ and ██ whose presence promotes rapid, uncontrolled growth of any cells within a two and quarter meter radius around her. The effect is carcinogenic to all animal tissue and induces malignant neoplasia in any plant or fungal matter within the radius. Severity of the effect and the disorganization it causes increases with proximity to the SCP. Within a radius of a tenth of a meter around SCP-135, cells cannot die under any circumstances and so a constant growth of plant and fungal matter and micro-organisms surrounds her at all times. SCP-135's own cells are also affected by her abilities and so cannot die, although her lungs diaphragm and intestines are ruptured. Growths extend into the SCP's chest and abdominal cavities and it lacks an epidermis, instead possessing a "crust" of mixed plant and fungal matter incorporated into her skin amidst tumours and raw dermis. She remains rigidly within the foetal position at all times and never moves. History SCP-135 was discovered in the ███████ Mountains, after it rolled over a cliff edge while covered in a ball of cancerous growth and crushed a hiker. The SCP Foundation were alerted to the event and administered Class B amnestics to all witnesses, spreading the story that it had been a pair of mountain goats that had fallen while fighting that killed the hiker. The Foundation then examined the growth and found that SCP-135, who was between █ and █ at the time, was positioned between the ribcage and pelvis of an adult human female skeleton within the growth. Examination of a viable DNA sample from the bone marrow of the skeleton, which was ██% covered in osteosarcomata, revealed that it had belonged to SCP-135's mother. As SCP-135's anomalous effect was not understood at the time of its recovery, the staff involved did not take necessary precautions while interacting with it. As such, as of the writing of the SCP Database entry for SCP-135, only █ of the ██ affected staff remained alive. Testing of SCP-135's effect was carried out with animal, plant and fungal tissue and she was fitted with a wide diameter tube to allow for the draining of excess internal biological matter. Attempts to destroy SCP-135 using sustained gunfire, flamethrowers, caustic materials, vacuum, and extreme pressure were made by the Foundation, but all failed. A member of the O5 Council redacted from SCP-135's database entry then ordered that attempts to destroy the SCP halt as it had potential use in culturing bacteria. A EMG scan made by the Foundation also revealed brain activity within SCP-135. Containment procedures SCP-135 is classed as Euclid by the SCP Foundation and no attempts to communicate with it are to be made. It is not to be stored in the same facility as SCP-329 or SCP-427 in order to avoid chances of cross-contamination. She is contained within the one by one and a half meter central section of a seven by seven meter partitioned plexiglass chamber with all sections sealed off from each other to avoid cross contamination. A five centimeter-wide runoff trench around the perimeter of the central section drains into a tank that then empties via pipes into an incinerator once a week. The whole section is also hosed down once a week with Solution U82-B until only SCP-135's outer coating is visible, with flamethrowers available for use if necessary. All bar one of the other partitioned sections of the chamber contain chemical harvesting vats, with five in total. The contents of these vats is listed in Document 135-a. The final section acts as a single access corridor from the exterior to SCP-135's central section, although no personnel are permitted to enter the area of the SCP's effect. All maintenance of the chamber and collecting of samples, or any other task requiring close proximity is to be carried out by remote-controlled robots maintained and cleaned by Level 1 clearance personnel. Any personnel who do approach SCP-135 are not disciplined, as the consequences of proximity are considered punishment enough. Appearances *Universal Carcinogen Notes and references Category:Euclid Class SCP Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Humanoid SCPs Category:Sentient SCPs